The present disclosure relates to an LED module.
There is known an LED module in which a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) devices are arranged on a mounting board, see for example Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-143246. In this LED module, the lateral faces of the LED devices are each constructed with a phosphor member or a reflective member, and the plurality of LED devices are arranged so that the phosphor members of certain LED devices face the reflective members of certain LED Devices.
However, in the LED module disclosed in the above patent publication, if the LED devices are arranged so that the reflective members are positioned along the outermost perimeter of the LED module, the light from the LED devices is reflected by the reflective member positioned along the outermost perimeter of the LED module to thereby reduce the light distribution of the LED module. In other words, it is difficult for the light from the LED devices to spread out from the outermost perimeter of the LED module, resulting in a narrow light distribution. Such an LED module is not suited for indoor lighting or the like, which requires a wide light distribution. Furthermore, since the lateral faces constructed with a phosphor member in certain LED devices face the lateral faces constructed with a reflective member in other LED devices, the light released from the phosphor member of a certain LED device is reflected by the reflective member of a facing LED device, and can be incident on and be absorbed by the phosphor members of other LED devices to thereby reduce the light extraction efficiency of the LED module.